Video Killed the Radio Star
"Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer is a man with a smiling TV screen over his head. He is in a green jacket which covers a pink shirt and a white tie. He is also wearing a pair of green pants and a pair of pink shoes. Videokilled coach 1 big.png|Original Abvideokilledthehalfdancerstar.png|Remake Background As the dancer looks like TV screen, there are a lot of TVs in the background, some old radios and a signal tower. There is also a rainbow. The background is also an aqua-green color. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: '''Clap your forearms slightly. '''Gold Move 2: Do Gold Move 1, but do it in the other side. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand to the right and left hand to the left. VidKill2.png|Gold Move 1 VidKill1.png|Gold Move 2 Goldmoveradiostar3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Video Killed The Radio Star ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Built For This (Robots) * Maps (Best of ''JD 3'') * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Video Killed The Radio Star appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Action Movie * Channel Changing * Forward Rewind * Giggle Box * Inside The Box * Prime Time * Silly Telly * TV Hands * Viewing Audience Trivia *When the dancer is swiping his hand over the TV screen, it flips through different dancers from other songs from the series. **The dancers are Hot n Cold, Louie Louie, Fame, Acceptable in the 80s, and Womanizer, all of which happen to be from the same game. *** Coincidentally, when the coach raises both his hands, the Fame coach appears on the screen and does the same move. *All three gold moves are done during the bridge. *The song was released in 1979, but it's in the Just 80's playlist. This was also the case with I Was Made For Lovin' You. **However, it was made near the 80's. Perhaps this was the deciding factor which put the song in the playlist. **Its music video was the very first one to appear on the MTV music channel. * The dancer's Just Dance 2015 avatar is used by a lot of Just Dance VIPs. This is probably to remind players that the VIPs are merely bots and not playable characters. Gallery Videostarsquare.png|Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3&JDNOW FILES) BugglesMenu.png|Video Killed the Radio Star on Just Dance 3 VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 64.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 video killed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videokilled cover generic.png|Video Killed The Radio Star (Remake) Videos File:Buggles.-.Video.Killed.The.Radio.Star.vob H.Q. File:Just Dance 3 - Video Killed The Radio Star - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Video Killed The Radio Star by The Buggles-0|'Just Dance Now files' References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:1970s Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016